Sandhills Hollow
by Chamber Enomous
Summary: [Modern AU] Sandcest/GaaTema Gaara is as innocent as can be, and Temari has been having notso innocent dreams...about him. The bother is not as frank, but more confusing. Confused? Read and review, see for yourself!
1. Wet and Dry

_Mm...please... don't...Ohhhh_ _Oh my...please, not so hard...Ngh-guh!_

 _Gaara...please. We—Oh god, I'm close, ple-GAARA!!!_

Temari woke up in a sweat, such a rush was felt through out her body. But it didn't seem unwelcomed, not with her juices making there way down from her core to her bottom and onto the sheets.

"W-why did I have _that_ type of dream, especially about my younger?" Temari was at a loss, but she'd be lying to herself if she tried to deny the arousal of such a high stake such as her younger in such a position... _Especially when he is the dominant one_!

—

 _10 minutes after Temari woke up from her dream._

Gaara had just woken from his slumber. He groggily gets up from his bed and lazily walks towards the only bathroom that is attached to his room.

—

He and his two older siblings had rented it together as they had no home after there father passed. They had looked for jobs and lived wherever availability was clear or on the rise. Luck fell right on top of them when they found this apartment which came with two bathrooms and three bedrooms.

Dining and kitchen were well attached. One of the bathrooms was disconnected from any room and you had to pass by the kitchen in order to get to it, which wasn't hard considering one of the bedrooms was near the kitchen. The only problem was that two bedrooms were attached to the other bathroom which would make for some uncomfortable situations among siblings.

Temari had decided that between Kankuro or Gaara, Gaara would be more suitable with that situation as he is too innocent and never showed or spoke of any perverse idealisms unlike Kankuro, her middle sibling.

That's why, whenever Temari takes a shower and Garra joins in or needs to use the bathroom while it's occupied, she doesn't need to worry about any type of mischief.

—

Gaara yawns as he heads for the shower, already hearing the shower being turned on. He can easily conclude that his sister is taking a shower in which he will participate in. He never understood why it was awkward to shower with a sibling now, if it was fine when he was an infant nor did he ever think about the human anatomy.

Gaara was known to be the most innocent male on Earth. He never fully learned about the birds and bees. And he never really cared.

Gaara opens his door to the bathroom and takes off his clothes. He proceeds to climb into the tub and starts grabbing a sponge. He never really minded his hair because it would no longer grow, so he found no reason to wash it well. All the meanwhile Temari was having a hard time not jumping her younger sibling. He was also known to be vicious upon devious influence. Temari just turned around, letting her brother see her nude form in its beauty and helped him shower as he returned the favor.

They would proceed with normal conversation until he would leave for school before her and her other.

• [ **A** ] • [ **N** ] •

This will be my main focus from here on out.


	2. Beginning of an End

She sat on the couch in wonder, staring at the TV while ignoring the shuffle of bags. Nothing could explain her sudden crave or _lust_ over her younger dearest. Yet, she couldn't override the feeling of correctness in the situation...or **solution?**

—

Gaara was on his way to school already, he and his siblings attend the same high school; Sandhill High.

He definitely had an itch of awkwardness and...lust radiating off of his elder sibling, but put it off. He understood the lust for a man's touch in the most innocent of manners, she wants a father figure!

There just couldn't be any other reason but that, he did grow and took over the red hair trait from his father after all, so it would make sense that she looked at him like a father. Definitely a lust for a father figure. Could there be more to it? No.

—

Walking to his locker, he ignores the rant of girls fawning over the Uchiha rat. A boy full of himself because he grew bitter from his golden home. A boy with a living father and mother. Problem is, his father works long hours as a lawyer while his mother tends to his cousins. Yes, very bitter.

Gaara grew isolated until his siblings found him less creepy, but even then it was far too late. Anger that boils no longer had devoured most of the boys happiness. Now a monotonous state in which he may never grow out of; calling for help of a problem with no answer.

A boy lacking love and full of innocence, looking but not finding.

—

Walking towards her friends, she ignores that ranting lust in the back of her head.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I had to deal with my idiot of a pervy brother...again."

A pink haired girl turns around, "No that's fine, we were just talking about the prankstar."

Temari responded in a confused manner, "Don't you mean prank _ster?_ "

The pink-haired girls response was almost immediate, "No! I mean prank _star_ His prank actually got the newspaper's attention!"

Temari had grown quite fawned of the blonde prankster for his help in bringing their family close. Without him, she wouldn't have been so loving of her brothers.

"Oh yeah, how is your younger brother?" Sakura asked.

Temari blinks before answering her, "Kankuro, he's pervy as—

"No, no the other one." Sakura asks shyly with a tint of pink to her cheeks.

"G-Gaara?" Temari asks while ignoring the itch of possessiveness over her younger brother. An itch only a growing heart can conjure up; A forbidden love yet only sparking weakingly.

 _How...how can I feel like this for him? Darn it, it was just a dream!_


End file.
